


to sleep, perchance to dream

by KatrinaKenyon



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKenyon/pseuds/KatrinaKenyon
Summary: Keelin discovers just how pro Team Mikaelson she is.Or the one where Freya Mikaelson, badass Viking witch, is a sleep cuddler.





	to sleep, perchance to dream

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the end of 5x05.

Keelin was lounging on a cot with her back up against the wall, legs stretched out in front of her as she read through a medical journal. Earlier that day, she had been all set to leave Freya and the Mikaelsons behind, but her damn conscience got the best of her. She was a doctor. She took an oath to serve those that needed her help and Freya still needed her. Besides, that girl was going to work herself to death trying to save her family. She couldn’t just walk away and let Freya do everything by herself, so she came back against her better judgment. 

Despite the whole kidnapping incident, she forgives Freya. Make no mistake, she was still bitter about it, but she understood why Freya did what she did. She really did. She would do anything to get her own family back. Besides, she had gotten not one, but two apologies from the witch and a magic ring that lets her be in control of her wolf. 

She glanced at her watch and then down at the cot next to her, which was occupied by the Viking witch herself. They had pushed their two cots together under the guise that it would be easier for Keelin to keep an eye on her throughout the night. Freya had received a small head injury from when Keelin kind of threw her into the wall to break her from the trance that evil blue spirit thing had her in. She was almost certain that Freya was not concussed, but as a precaution she had been waking her up every two hours.

Freya looked oddly sweet, laying there curled up on her side with her bangs falling messily onto her face. It brought a small smile to her lips. She watched the witch for a few moments more, not wanting to wake her just yet. The woman was intriguing. Freya was an enigma wrapped in a riddle, shrouded in mystery. She was a 1000 year old Viking witch, a total badass, and a fearless protector of her family, but she sometimes she just seemed so lost. So unsure of herself. 

When she told Freya goodbye, she knew in that moment that the witch didn’t want her to leave at all. She watched Freya struggle to express herself, but for someone who was usually so stoic, the words were written all over her face. It made her heart ache. Keelin knew that there was like a thousand things happening in New Orleans at the moment, but she couldn’t help but think that the chemistry between them wasn’t just something she was imagining. She feels like Freya wants this too, but doesn’t know how to ask for it. 

She brushed a few strands of hair out of Freya’s face and watched her stir and blink her large green eyes sleepily at her. Is it possible for a badass witch to be so adorable?

“Hey,” she murmured softly. 

“I thought you wanted me to rest,” Freya grumbled. “Yet, here you are waking me up every other minute.”

Keelin rolled her eyes. Yeah, this girl had drama queen down pat. “I also don’t want you to stroke out. I mean how embarrassing would it be if the great Freya Mikaelson is taken out by a wall?”

She heared a quiet snort from the woman next to her and grinned. It was time for her to get some shut eye herself. She set the alarm on her watch for two hours away and slid down into a reclining position, groaning audibly as she did. The cot wasn’t particularly comfy, but it was good enough for her aching body. When she glanced over at Freya, she found the witch curled up on her side regarding her seriously. 

“You okay?” Freya asked with concern coloring her voice. 

Keelin gave her a weak smile. “Oh, I’m fine. Just achy.” She stretched and stared up at the ceiling. There was a small hole where she could just make out a few stars in the night sky. 

She must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing she knows, she’s being woken up by the shrill beeping of her watch. She felt exhausted still and heavy, but that may be because something or rather someone was laying on her. She blinked her eyes open and stared down in confusion at the mess of blonde hair on her chest. Somewhere during the night Freya had gravitated toward her. The small witch was tucked into her side now with her head resting on her chest and a leg thrown over hers. 

She held her breath hoping Freya would stay asleep and they could just stay like this a little longer, but she forgot that her watch was still beeping away. She heard a muffled groan and felt a hand clumsily slapping at her wrist.

“Make it stop or I will,” the witch practically growled.

She chuckled. Freya was threatening her even half asleep.

The beeping stopped on its own and Freya breathed out a sigh of relief. A few minutes passed in silence and Keelin thought that the witch had dozed off again.

“I’m not moving,” Freya said suddenly in a voice thick with sleep.

“I’ve got no problem with that.” She replied and wrapped her arms more securely around the witch. 

She’s definitely Team Mikaelson, Keelin thinks to herself as she drifts off again. No doubt about that.


End file.
